


Reunited

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Alice Cooper fucks both Hermione and FP, just like she deserves.





	Reunited

Alice smiled a little as she felt FP’s hands on her waist. Dancing in the biker bar went against all her instincts, but it was a great way to blow off steam which she desperately needed lately.

“Come back to my place,” FP said in her ear.

She rolled her eyes and said, “Your place is a trailer.” 

“Is that the only issue?” FP asked. “That’s progress. Your place, then.” 

“My kids are at my place,” she reminded him. “And there are no decent hotels in Riverdale. And I’m certainly not going to a motel. So, get your mind out of the gutter.”

He rolled his eyes. She started grinding against him. He laughed. “You’re the biggest tease,” he told her. “You always have been.” 

“When was I ever a tease?” She kept grinding against him. 

“I don’t know, how about when you said that you and Hermione would have a three-way with me and instead you two stole my pants and ran off?” FP asked as he ran his hands over her body. 

She grinned at the memory, then gasped. “That’s a great idea!”

“What is?”

“A three-way with Hermione,” Alice said. “She has a great apartment. So much better than your place.” 

FP stared at her. “You are unbelievable, Alice,” he said affectionately. 

“I’ll call Hermione and figure out what night works for both of us. Obviously, you’re always available so I’ll just let you know,” Alice said. “This was great, but I’m going to head home now. I’ll call you soon.” 

FP shook his head as he watched her go. 

 

 

FP awkwardly nodded at Hermione’s doorman as he let him into the apartment. He walked inside and saw Alice and Hermione, already in lace nightgowns. 

He grinned and said, “Well, you two are a sight.” He sat down in between them and looked at Hermione curiously. “You know, I never thought you liked me much.”

“Does it matter?” Alice asked. “You both like me.”

“Like is a strong word,” FP said playfully. “But, you’re very hot.” 

“You’re not bad yourself, Forsythe,” she said. She kissed him roughly. Then, she crawled onto his lap so she could kiss Hermione hard. 

Hermione eagerly kissed back. 

“Let’s go to your bedroom,” Alice said. 

They walked into the bedroom and Alice slid her nightgown off. 

FP groaned and stepped closer to her. He started kissing her chest. Alice smiled at Hermione and used one finger to gesture for her to come closer.

Hermione moved behind her and started kissing the back of her neck. 

FP lightly bit Alice’s nipple. “Is this your plan for the evening? Everyone just attending to you?”

“Of course,” Alice said with a smirk. She put a hand on his shoulder and firmly pushed down. FP took the cue and dropped to his knees.

He started licking her clit hard.

Alice moaned and pulled on his hair. “God, Forsythe,” she said happily.

Hermione ran her hand down Alice’s ass and squeezed it hard.

Alice kept petting FP as he ate her out. She moaned hard and yanked on his hair hard as she came.

He pulled away and smiled at her proudly.

“Who said you get to stop?” 

FP was prepared to immediately go in for round two, but Hermione cleared her throat. “Alice. I offered up my home to you under the impression that I would get laid at some point.”

Alice turned around and kissed Hermione. “My pleasure. I’ll be right back.”

As soon as Alice was gone, FP and Hermione felt awkward. 

“You look very beautiful,” FP told her as he stood up.

“Thanks. I’m not interested,” Hermione told him. 

FP rolled his eyes and said, “I didn’t say I was either.”

Alice walked back in the room, now wearing a strap-on.

Hermione grinned with admiration. “I forgot how great you look wearing that.”

Alice walked over to Hermione and kissed her lovingly. “Thank you, princess,” she said. 

Hermione slid her nightgown off. Alice ran a hand down her body appreciatively. She squeezed one of Alice’s tits as she kissed her neck.

Alice watched Hermione as she stretched out on the bed and spread her legs. 

Alice started eating Hermione’s pussy. She flicked her tongue over Hermione’s clit hard. 

Hermione moaned happily. “God, Alice. That’s amazing.”

Alice kept licking her hard. After all these years, she still remembered everything that Hermione liked and she loved making her scream.

When she felt Hermione’s hips buck, she lifted her head and grinned at her. She kissed up her body and then pulled her legs apart even wider. 

She kissed Hermione hard as she started pushing into her. 

“You’re so beautiful, Alice,” Hermione said breathily.

“So are you,” Alice said. He kissed down her neck as he fucked her. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” 

Hermione moaned and wrapped her legs tightly around Alice’s waist. She threw her head back. “Oh. Fuck, Alice.”

Hermione grabbed Alice’s hands and squeezed them hard as she came.

Alice slowly pulled out and grinned at Hermione. She gave her a quick kiss and then stretched out next to her on the bed, enjoying a feeling of blissful calm. 

When she opened her eyes, she saw the way that FP was staring at her. She grinned and rubbed the dildo as she said, “I can always fuck you next, you know.”

FP’s jaw dropped. He definitely hadn’t expected Alice to say that and he felt genuinely stunned. When he regained his composure, he laughed and said, “Very funny.” 

Alice turned to Hermione and saw that her eyes were closed.

“Are you out already, babe?” She ran her hand up and down Hermione’s back.

“Mmm, you’ve always known how to wear me out,” she said. 

Alice smiled proudly. She kissed the back of Hermione’s neck and said, “Good night, sweet princess.”

For a while, Alice ran her hands up and down Hermione’s body. Hermione enjoyed the feeling while half-asleep. 

FP could tell he wasn’t wanted and stepped out into the living room. 

Alice rubbed Hermione’s back until she fell completely asleep. Then, she stepped into the living room. 

 

FP was considering leaving when Alice reappeared. 

He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. “You’re still wearing that thing.”

“Well, I do look really great in it.”

He laughed and said, “I’m glad you and Hermione had fun.”

“We could have fun too,” she said as she sat down in FP’s lap.

He put an arm on her shoulder and smiled. “Are you suggesting you might actually let me get off tonight?”

“Oh, I’ll make you feel better than you ever have,” she assured him, putting her chest in his face.

He nuzzled against her tits happily as he started trying to remove the strap-on. 

She shook her head. “Oh, I’m not taking that off.” When FP looked confused, she very slowly and clearly said, “I want to bend you over the kitchen sink and fuck you.”

He laughed and said, “Uh, that’s a great offer but I don’t do that.”

She raised an eyebrow and asked, “Am I going to have to put on a flannel shirt and pretend to be Fred Andrews?”

FP frowned. “How did you know about that?”

She grinned. “It was just a wild guess until you said that.”

FP cringed, mad at himself for falling for that. 

“What are you afraid of? You think I won’t respect you afterwards?” Alice asked. “I already have no respect for you.”

“Well, you really know how to charm a guy,” FP said with a laugh. 

Alice kissed down his neck. “Come on,” she said. “Please?”

FP had definitely never heard that word come out of Alice’s mouth. “Say that again.”

She glared at him and crossed her arms.

He started stroking the dildo so that it bumped against her clit. Alice let out a little moan. “Well? Do you want me to let you do it or not?”

Alice sighed. “Please,” she said tensely.

“One more time.” 

“Please let me fuck you,” she said. 

FP gently moved her off his lap. “I don’t think the princess would appreciate us doing it in her kitchen.” 

“In here then,” she said. “Bend over, put your hands on the couch.” 

FP pulled his clothes off. He let out a breath, strongly considering backing out. The idea was definitely appealing. He hadn’t been fucked in years and he missed it. But, the idea of letting Alice see him like that felt too humiliating.

“Dilly-dallying won’t make me say the p-word again if that’s what you’re thinking,” Alice said.

She moved behind FP to look at him. “God, you have a gorgeous body.” She reached out and grabbed his ass.

FP gasped. “Fuck,” he said softly.

Alice grinned. “You like that so much. Don’t you, baby?” She rubbed his ass for a second, then spanked him hard.

FP gasped.

“Tell me you like it.” She slapped FP’s ass again.

“Come on, Alice,” he said. “You know I do.”

“Bend over the couch,” she said. 

FP rested his hands on the couch. He nervously focused on the wall. 

“Look back at me,” she said.

FP turned his head to look at Alice, feeling embarrassed but excited.

She smiled at him as she started circling his asshole with her finger. “Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle at first,” she said. She started slowly pushing one finger into him.

He let out a slow breath. 

She started moving her finger inside him. “Does that feel good?” When he didn’t answer, she kissed the back of his neck. “I’m not trying to embarrass you, baby, I just need to make sure it feels okay.”

“Yeah, it’s good,” he murmured.

“Are you ready for another finger?”

“Yeah,” he said in a low voice. 

She started sliding a second finger into him. He groaned. She started pushing her fingers back and forth. 

“I’m ready,” he said breathily. 

She slowly pulled her fingers out. She kissed the back of his neck, then started gently pushing into him. 

“Fuck, Alice,” he said.

She gripped his hips. “It feels so good to fuck you, baby. You’re such a cute boy.” She bit his neck as she pushed deep into him.

FP closed his eyes and moaned. “God, Alice, is there anything you’re not good at?”

She grinned and started fucking him harder. She reached around and started jerking him off. 

“Oh fuck!” FP shouted. He started rocking his hips back against Alice.

She moaned happily as the dildo hit her clit. “God, you feel so good,” she told him. She pushed deep into him.

FP groaned as he came. 

“Don’t get any mess on Hermione’s couch,” Alice said sternly as she slowly pulled out.

“Wow, that is some great dirty talk,” he told her as he stepped away from the couch. 

She grabbed some tissues from the coffee table and handed them to him. 

“Do you think it’s okay if I spend the night?” FP asked.

“You have to. How else would you spoon me all night?” Alice asked.

As FP threw away the tissues, he said, “You know, I had no idea that women even like doing that.”

“Are you trying to imply that I’m an ordinary woman?” Alice asked, grinning at him. 

“No. You’re decidedly extraordinary,” he said, grinning.

Alice took his hand and led him into the bedroom.


End file.
